Next Lifetime
by bibliotaku748
Summary: Ever since she was little Amu suffered from lukemia and, ever since Ikuto left, it has been getting worse. Now that he's back will Amu reveal her secret to her friends or will she take her secret to the grave?


**Copyright and Disclaimer:**

**Bibliotaku748 and XxNekoHentaixX do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. They only own this story.**

**Amu POV**

"Amu? Dear? Are you ready yet?" my mom tentatively knocked on the door, silently asking for permission to enter.

I pursed my lips and look down at myself. Green patient dress? Check. Hair tied back? Check.

"I'm ready," I called out dejectedly, once again wishing that this appointment was already over. Dragging my feet a bit I stepped out the room, shivering from the cold draft that wafted through the hall. I rubbed my arms trying to spread some warmth into my body and trailed my mother into the examination room.

Ever since I was little I've been diagnosed with a rare form leukemia that suddenly flared up the older I got. When I met Ikuto, a guy who, if I'm being honest, I completely fell for, my condition was easy to hide. However, once he left it seemed like my condition took a turn for the worst and my doctor's visits changed from once every six months to every two weeks.

I was actually doing a pretty good job of hiding my... disease. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was dying and I especially knew from the bottom of my heart that I didn't want to be treated as a charity case. It was even almost laughably easy to hide it from Ikuto since I haven't seen him once in the three years since he left.

The only person who actually knew was Rima, and even that wasn't by choice. Actually, it was almost a freak thing that she even found out. On one of my bad days she just so happened to walk in on me, um,... let's just say not in the best condition and I needed to be rushed to the hospital. After that I made her swear not to tell anyone else in exchange of keeping her updated on each doctor's appointment I had.

Once the regular routine was done and over with I hastily pulled on my clothes and practically pushed my mom outside to our car.

My friends, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, and Nagi, and I were planning to go to the amusement park as an anniversary present from when we met and I did NOT want to be late.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ride over to Tadase's house where we were all meeting, practically etching a hole in the car. "C'mon mom," I complained, "I don't want to be late!"

Finally after, like, one thousand years she _finally_ pulled up to Tadase's house and I practically hurdled myself out the car.

"Amu!" my mom called after me.

Reluctantly I turned back to her and peeked into the window.

"Yeeeeess?" I drawled out. Oh god, please, _please_ be quick. I haven't been to an amusement park since Ikuto left and the nostalgia was already building up.

She gave me one of her serious looks and, not for the first time, I noticed how much everything was taking out of her. Her hair had streaks of gray and there were wrinkles on her face that weren't there before. Seeing the impact that my condition was having on her I felt immeasurably sad.

"Remember Amu," she began slowly. "Be very careful, do not do anything strenuous, and if you feel _anything_ wrong call either your dad or I immediately and we will come pick you up. Do you understand?" she gave me a searching look making it impossible for me to lie.

I gave her a small smile. "I understand mom. And, don't worry, I'll remember to call you every hour like we promised."

Consoled, she nodded and leaned away, releasing me from her gaze. "And don't forget the most important thing," she told me seriously.

I cocked my head to the side. "And what's that?" I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anything did I? I ran through a mental checklist in my head. Nope, I'm pretty sure I remembered everything.

She gave me a sad smile. "Don't forget to have fun."

With that she drove away, leaving me dumbfounded staring after her.

**Ikuto POV**

Hands in my pocket, I walked to my assigned seat, my father trailing behind me. After years of searching, I finally found my father and we decided to go back to Seiyo academy. I couldn't hold my excitement to seeing a certain pink-haired beauty, but still kept my cool. I sat down on my seat, placing the violin case that was slung over my shoulder by my feet, and looked out the window of the plane.

Looking at nothing in particular, my thoughts keep going back to Amu. I keep wondering so many questions about her. How different is she? Is her hair long? Is she tall? Does she still use her facade? Does she still like the Kiddy King? Panic shot through me when I wondered the next question. Is she going out with the Kiddy King? I felt myself growl. Yes, I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, am in love with Hinamori Amu.

The plane wouldn't be landing for a few hours so I decided to sleep it off. I laid my head on window and closed my eyes, feeling sleep take over my body. I dreamt of Amu, chocolate teriyaki, cats, and more Amu.

I felt a tap on my arm and head my name called repeatedly. I fluttered my eyes open just to close it again from the light of the sun. I opened my eyes again trying to adjust it to the blinding light. I pulled my cheeks off the cool window, feeling the sting on my neck. I cocked my neck side to side hearing a satisfying crack each time. Slinging the white violin case over my shoulder, I stood up and followed everyone out of the plane.

After we grabbed our luggage, we walked to the exit only for me to be glomped by a familiar figure. I looked down and patted her head. My shirt was soaked with her tears.

" I missed you, Ikuto," my sister sobbed onto my chest. I smiled. I missed her too, but I'm not going to admit that.

"Hmm," I hummed. She let go of me and stood up, offering me her hand and I took it. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She looked behind me, only to cry again. She hugged our father tight. Ah, I feel like my family is whole again. Suddenly, Utau grabbed my hand and dragged my to the car.

**Amu POV**

I smiled softly, watching the familiar figures of Nagi and Rima fighting about something or the other.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase called shyly. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted today." He shot me a concerned look.

I plastered a bright smile on my face and turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm fine Tadase-kun, never better!" I exclaimed chirpily, trying my best not to ruin this day with my nostalgic attitude.

He gave me a worried look. "Are you sure? We can rest if you need a break."

I leaned back on the bench I was sitting on and let out a breath. "You know what Tadase-kun? I think I just might take you up on that offer."

He smiled. "Then, do you want to rest a bit more?" he offered.

"Actually," -I focused on a point beyond his shoulder- "Let's go on the Ferris wheel. All of us; for old times sake." I stood up quickly and turned to him. "Let's go Tadase-kun. It'll be fun." I gave him a rare honest smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go take a ride."

Thankfully, the line for the Ferris wheel was a short one and, in no time, a cart was swinging in front of us, ready for us to get in.

Since I was closest to the cart I stepped in. Then, not hearing anyone step in behind me, I whirled around in confusion. "Hey, what-?"

And there they were all were, smiling mischievously at me.

"Sorry Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed cheerfully. "But someone else has this ride with you!"

I looked back and forth between their secretive faces. "Who are you-?"

Then, like a dream, behind the cart came an old familiar face.

"I've missed you Amu-chan," he flirted, that smirk I knew so well tugging at the corner of his lips.

Before I could reply he stepped in the cart, shut the door, and we were off.

I stumbled back, gripping the back of the cage tightly with my hands. "What are you doing here?" I gasped.

**Ikuto POV**

I watched her with amusement clear in my eyes as she looked at me in bewilderedment. I took in her apperance from head to toe. Her hair was longer, up to mid back, still pink as ever. Not to be perverted, but I can see that she developed a lot through the years. Something was wrong though, her skin was a bit pale and her eyes were kind of dull. I shook that thought off.

" What, I can't see my _Amu_?" I asked as her name rolled off my tougne seductively. I didn't mean it to sound like that, instinct, I guess.

She dusted herself off and sat on the seat infront of me. " First of, I'm not yours," she started, " Second, seriously what are you doing here?"

" Huh, no stuttering or blushing?" I just had to ask. She crossed her arms under her developed chest, pushing it up, and turned away blushing.

" S-shut up," she stuttered. " I don't have to always s-stutter or b-blush." She turned her head back towards me with a cute pout, blush still in place.

I chuckled. " What you just did beg to differ." She's still stubborn, I see. She blushed darker than her hair, glaring at me. " Well, I found my father. And plus, remember our bet?"

I watched her eyes for any emotions and I found plenty. It was from confusion to realization to shock to realization again and then to... sadness? I was confused. Then a thought hit me, which made me panic. What if she really was dating Kiddy King? Was I too late?

" Oh," was her reply. I could hear a tint of sadness. I tried to look at her eyes, but she looked away.

" So, I'm too late? Kiddy King beat me?" I couldn't help it. I needed to know. There was silence. She didn't answer me. Inside I was freaking out. " What's your answer?"

Still nothing. She looked out the window and shook her head. " No," she started, " he haven't beat you." I watched her intently in silence. A pained expression crossed her face, while her hand shot to her stomach. Her other hand clutched the seat until her knuckles were white.

I jumped off my seat and went to her. I kneeled on my knees facing her. " Amu, what's wrong?"

Before she could reply, the ride jerked to a stop and she got out as soon as the door opened. I got out after her, staring at her concerned. She was quick to get back to her normal self. She looked back at me and turned back away when she saw me looking at her. What's wrong with her?


End file.
